


joe x cherry one shot!!

by elusivecade



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Boys' Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Joe - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Minor Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, One Shot, SK8, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, Smut, Top Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, cherry blossom, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivecade/pseuds/elusivecade
Summary: a small one shot involving joe and cherry. both are feisty switches and test each other until their true colors are shown when they’re in a bathtub together.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	joe x cherry one shot!!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS INCLUDES HELLA SEXUAL CONTENT!!  
> all characters mentioned belong to the creators of sk8 the infinity

kojiro and kaoru had been shacking up for a few months now. they always said it was just a one night stand or a random hook up, but one night turned into three and that turned into twice a week and more. more than often lately though the two had been spending more time together? 

they’d just finished doing their business when the green haired individual decided it would be a good idea to clean up before they parted ways. 

“bath, showers are annoying after sex”, cherry exclaimed. kojiro didn’t protest, he didn’t really think there was a difference but he didn’t want to start a fight with him over it. instead of bickering with the shorter man, he went into the bathroom and drew a bath for the two of them. 

after about ten minutes, cherry came into the bathroom, a robe wrapped around his slim body. when he got to the bathtub, he pulled the string on his robe, revealing his body. nanjo’s eyes immediately wandered down his pale skin. 

“eyes up, gorilla”, he insulted him. joe rolled his eyes, looking away from him. “i don’t care enough sorry”, he shot back. 

he was already in the bathtub. instead of continuing their brutal verbal attacks, kaoru stepped into the water, laying between his legs. his back pressed against the other’s chest. resting his head back on his shoulder, he sighed. 

“this isn’t permanent”, he reminded joe. he didn’t really know what they were doing himself, but it felt like the right thing to say. we’re they friends with benefits? fuck buddies? just rivals with an odd extra curricular? either way they needed to figure it out soon, because the meeting up three times a week just for an orgasm was interrupting their schedules. if they weren’t committed to each other, why did they keep doing it? cherry kept asking himself that every time they finished.

“i know”, was all he said in response. one of his arms snaked around the smaller’s waist. “hungry? deal with it, you already got laid tonight”. joe knew they never did stay overs but that didn’t mean they couldn’t go for another round before he left. his lips lingered by the boy’s neck. clearly planning something, he kissed down his collar bone. 

“seriously, enough—“. cherry started speaking when kojiro bit down on his skin, earning a gasp from him. he quickly snapped around, looking at him with a scowl. “you ass hungry bitch!”, he yelled with a slight pout forming on his lips. there would definitely be a bite mark in the morning. joe chuckled, unable to keep his laughter down. 

“you think you’re so funny”, kaoru started as he shifted, turning around. he sat between his legs now instead of laying with him. smirking, he also had a plan of his own. they maintained eye contact for a few seconds before cherry leaned in to play out his plan when he felt a hand weave throughout his hair. their lips were centimeters away when joe pulled his head back by a fistful of hair. 

“you don’t get to win this time, silly”, he taunted. he let go of the other’s hair, watching his face blush with anger as his pink locks fell down his shoulders, touching the water at the bottom. “you’re inhumane, how do you live like that?”. cherry scoffed, crossing his arms, even angrier than before. 

“stop acting so superior”, joe more demanded than told him. laughing, the calligraphic man threw his arms around his neck. “you’re funny, stop acting like you’re not a switch. i recall you being my bitch last month. you even liked when i called you princess”, he spat back. cherry knew what ticked his opponent off and what didn’t. 

their arguing wasn’t ill willed this time, it was clear they both had an ulterior motive due to the growing erections they both had that were hidden by the bubbly water. “fuck you”, was all nanjo had left to say to him. kaoru used his arms to pull the chef closer, until they were inches away from each other. “are you offering?”, he replied with a smirk. 

finally, their lips connected. joe reached for his waist, pulling him onto his lap. kaoru’s legs stayed on either side of his hips as he straddled him. they shared a kiss so deep he practically melted into him. it felt a bit weird to be like this in the water, but maybe bath sex was a hit, they didn’t know but were open to try. 

cherry shifted his hips, grinding against kojiro. he received a groan which gave him the chance to let joe deepen the kiss. his tongue slid into his mouth as the older man gave him the dominance he was seeking for. he liked giving joe a hard time intimately, but at the end of the day he would always give him what he wanted. 

“kojiro—“, he said in a breathy tone as their lips disconnected and joe’s explored his neck. his lips left sloppy kisses down and over every mark and bruise he left the round before. there was no direction that either of them had planned, but the green haired boy wanted cherry. 

cherry continued to grind against his hips. his length rubbed against kaoru’s front half whenever he moved his hips which was driving joe crazy. “tease much?”, he said noticing. he held him by his hips, deciding what he wanted to do to him. a hand of his went under the shallow water to a specific someone’s allowed area. 

he leaned close to nanjo’s ear as he was being pleasured. “fuck me already, i don’t have time to waste and—“. kaoru was interrupted by joe holding him by his hips and pushing him down on his cock. a moan cracked through his vocal chords as he wrapped his arms around the chef’s neck for balance again in attempt not to slip. 

kaoru started to move his hips fluidly against him. joe’s hands remained locked on his hips, guiding him. “that’s it, keep bouncing on my cock just like that. my good boy”. cherry hated it when he praised him, actually he loved it but he would never admit that. he never admitted to wanting to submit to his skating rival so easily.

he did as he was told and started to create a pace. his head fell back, his hair dipping back into the water. “kojiro—“, he pleaded. kaoru’s eyebrows scrunched up as joe held his hips and thrusted into him as he rode his cock. 

“fuck”, he cursed under his breath as the pink haired boy’s heat moved perfectly with him. he continued to fuck up into him as he bag an to bounce faster on him. their immense speed and precision even in the water made kaoru’s body tremble. 

they were making a mess of the bathroom. somehow something got knocked over and water spilled out over the edge of the bathtub whenever kojiro thrusted up into kaoru too hard. 

the pale man could no longer contain his moans as he pleasures himself against joe’s cock. it wasn’t just him now, kojiro let out a deep growl-like noise as he started to hit the other’s prostate. cherry’s nails dug into the back of his neck, making him groan as they both grew closer to their climaxes. 

“i’m so close.. god you’re so good”, he cried out as he continued to ride joe. there was so much friction caused by the water that just made everything feel even better. 

feeling his stomach drop, cherry moaned out his name. “kojiro! oh my god—“, he whined. their pace never stopped, they kept going at it until cherry finished. his thighs began to shutter but he tried his best to keep going so that joe could finish. he hid his face in the crook of his neck, whimpering and moaning against his skin as they kept going even though he was incredibly sensitive.

“kaoru—“, kojiro moaned out his name as he got close. noticing that cherry got extremely loud, out of curiosity for his neighbors he stuck two fingers into his mouth to shut him up. he was a mess, moaning at every shift and drooling all over his fingers. within seconds joe fucked into him a few more times and came, filling him. 

“kojiro..”, cherry whined until he pulled out. they both took a moment to catch their breath. before kaoru reached back to drain the water.

once they both got dried off, cherry sat on the bed in his robe. he looked extremely tired. “oh, but i’m your bitch? says you”, joe teased him. cherry waved him off as he collapsed back onto the bed. 

“shut up”, was all he said. he didn’t have the energy to argue with him at that moment after having the life fucked out of him all night. sitting down, kojiro sat beside him on the bed. pushing hair out of his face, he smiled at the sight of him. it took him a while to realize that he had fallen asleep. deciding to give him a break, he helped the man get under the covers. 

but they didn’t do sleep overs. what was this?


End file.
